


What You've Always Wanted

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Vanian - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Damned, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Dave Vanian - Freeform, Dave Vanian being turned into A Vampire, M/M, gravedigger - Freeform, vampire, wish come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave Vanian had always wanted to be a vampire, well, at least since the age of 14. He had the look, and some people even believed he was a vampire. It was great fun, but he knew it would be more so, were he really a vampire.
Relationships: Dave Vanian - Relationship, Vampire - Relationship





	What You've Always Wanted

Dave had wanted to be a vampire for as long as he could remember. Well, at least since he was 14. It was then,that he'd been ill, and the only thing worth watching on telle were old horror flicks. He became not only the movies themselves but the clothes that each character wore. People seemed too casusual today, but he was going to change that, at least when it came to how he dressed.

When Dave felt better, he went out to some charity shops and, was able to find a few frock coats cheap and he being of thin frame and shorter stature they draped just right. Every time he ran into some money he would spend it on his wardrobe. His parents only had one child so they did not know if this was peculiar behavior or not. He was still his charming happy self, just dressed differently than others. On top of that, he was artistic and did some great paintings. Weren't artists supposed to be eccentric?

Eventually, Dave grew old enough to get a proper job and it just so happened to be as a gravedigger. It was hard work, but nice and quiet. It was here that he did his thinking best, as well as a gain a stronger constitution. Often he would day dream about being a great artist, but he had no formal education and others who had seen his art thought he had talent, but thought his subject material odd. He was not about to change his art, so here he was grave digging and landscaping. 

When Dave was finished he would go to his basement flat that he was renting and clean up. After, he dressed himself up, and would flash his white teeth in the mirror, pretending to be a vampire. Then, out and about he purchased some theatre makeup and went to see and old movie, starring Peter Lorre. Only one other person was in the theater with him and the theater itself had seen better days. Such a shame they were being torn down, Dave thought.

After the movie, the sun was hanging low in the sky. He went for a bite to eat and then pondered whether he would see one of the live bands. They wouldn't be on until later, so he thought he would have a nice quiet walk through the cemetery on the other side of town. As he walked, he saw someone out of the corner of his eyes, or, he thought he did. Dave would stop, and then look left and right, but there was never anybody there. "I've been working too hard." Dave muttered to himself as he crossed the street. Then, he saw a face that looked familiar, he saw, the other person who was in the theater as him. Was this guy following him and if so, what for? It's not as if he had any money, nor looked like it. The face disappeared in the crowd, and Dave shook his head. 

At the old cemetery, Dave strolled slowly, feeling more carefree. No one could bother him here, and he could admire all the old stones and flowers left for the deceased. The sun went down in shades of blood orange and streaks of crimson, only a few clouds hanging in the sky. It was quite a scene and Dave took a deep breath, feeling happy to be alive. He had no idea this would be his last sunset as one of the living. 

As twilight approached, the temperature began to drop and Dave decided it was time to figure out which band's gig he was going to attend. As he walked, he was accosted by a shadowy figure that pinned him up against and old maple, before revealing his eyes.

"You! I saw you at the theater, and now I know for sure you followed me. What do you want, I haven't but enough for a show and a beer." It was the truth. "I don't want your earthly possessions, I want your soul." The figure whispered. "I have been watching you, as I watch others, but you are not like them. You walk as if you are what I truly am."

"Are you really a v-vampire?" Dave's eyes lit up and his heart was all a flutter. Both terrified and ecstatic he was. The vampire smiled wide, showing off his white fangs, just as Dave often did in his bedroom mirror, this creature truly had what he desired. "Quite the dapper gentleman, I do believe you will make the perfect vampire." Upon hearing this, Dave let out gasp.

Without another word, the vampire sank his razor sharp canines into Dave's neck and began to feed on his sweet hot blood. Dave writhed against the tree in ecstasy, gripping the other tight until he became too weak. Soon his heart was slowing, and he was taking his final breaths. The vampire lay him on a bed of soft leaves and slashed his own wrists. Dripping blood over Dave's lips, soon he was conscious again and licking his lips. He grabbed the vampire's arm and brought it to his lips, his own canines having grown to assist him. As he fed he began to feel stronger and stronger until the vampire had to use his strength to tear his arm away.

"Enough!" The vampire hissed. You need to wait until this body dies before you feed again or you will find yourself ill. "Well, how long will that take?" Dave asked, impatient. "About 12hrs give or take." He answered. "Basically, I would slink home and into bed, because this will not be a pleasant feeling. " Dave nodded. "Yeah.."

"You should know we can go in the sun, but it wears us out quicker and we are still sensitive to light. Sunglasses help." The vampire told Dave. "Anything else? I mean like a handy guide?" Dave joked. The other did not see the amusement. "That's about it, the rest I am sure you are capable of figuring out." Dave sat up, puzzled. "So that's it, then, you turned me into vampire, and your are not even going to stick around for my first feed?"

"No, but I hear you have gotten what you have always wanted."


End file.
